


Damaged Kisses

by RemyTheFancyRat



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fighting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemyTheFancyRat/pseuds/RemyTheFancyRat
Summary: They fight, make up, and make out.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Kudos: 20





	Damaged Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> It’s old and bad but I was kinda just like “fuck it” so here it is.

Damaged Kisses  
January 14th, 2019  
" Well maybe I wouldn't have abandoned you so easily if you would just treat me like your friend instead of someone you just hang out with for car insurance! " Evan screamed, taking haste steps toward Jared and jabbing his finger at him slightly. 

" You portray me as if I did something so awful and had no reason for it! I mean come on! You-You.. " Evans eyes started to water at this point. His confidence never lasted long, but he needed it to last, he needed to hash out so many bottled up emotions and he needed to do it now before he imploded. 

" I-I always treated you as a friend Jared! Always! I loved when you would come and hang out and we could just watch Guardians of the Galaxy over and over without a care in the world! But it only happened when no one else saw us! B-because that's all I am to you Jared! Not a real friend, just someone you hang out with because you have no other friends to hang out with! I'm just an embarrassment to you! S-someone who you know would always be there for you, n-no matter how many times I needed you during school and you insulted me. " 

Evan took a breath, it shaking slightly. His whole body was shaking. He had to clench his eyes and his fists to keep himself from crying. He couldn't cry. He needed to be strong, he couldn't just let himself be walked over anymore. Especially not over a friend. 

He opened his eyes once more, only to see Jared cowering slightly, his lip trembling. He was pressed against Evans bedroom wall. Evan hadn't realized he had moved forward so much. A tear dropped down Evans cheek seeing Jared like this. He thought so much of Jared, he knew a lot of what he did was for his reputation or so he didn't get bullied, but it didn't make it any better, so Evan continued. 

" And the insults Jared, " Evan spoke in a hushed tone as of now, looking at Jared head on without looking down at the ground at any point. He didn't even attempt to keep the tears from rolling now. 

" You insult me so much and make so many jokes and I know they don't mean much to you but it hurts me so much when you do things like that Jared. "

Jared broke down into sobbing, sliding down the wall. Evan immediately rushed to his friend. He didn't know why, he knew he shouldn't, Jared had hurt him a lot and he shouldn't be comforting him. He was though, and there was nothing to do to stop it at this point. 

Jared shoved Evan off of him, rapidly wiping his tears. He stood up as did Evan. 

" Evan the only reason I do that is..is because it's just a fucking defense mechanism! I-I was so fucking desperate to-to try to get more friends! I've never had more than you Evan! Not because I don't try because fuck I try a lot but no one likes me! And I didn't want you to know that you're that important to me! I'm a piece of shit I know! I just.. " He trails off, his angry tone disappearing only to resurface with the next words he spoke. 

" I only fucking do that because you, Evan Hansen, are my best friend and the love of my fucking life and I knew that one day you'd finally find someone better so I tried to not let myself get attached or maybe maybe I knew I had already gone in too deep so I tried to distance myself! I don't fucking know Hansen! I don't! Is that what you wanted me to tell you!? Is it!? "

Evan stood there in absolute shock. He didn't even have any thoughts running through his head, everything seemed too slow for that, as if time had merely stopped. Jared looked over and huffed as he saw Evans reaction to his confession. 

" I'm going home. " Jared hissed out, his voice nearly cracking in the middle. He wiped his eyes once more before walking over to the door and opening it. 

It took Evan a full minute to process everything. Once he had, he immediately shot up and ran out of the house, desperate to now find Jared.   
" J-Jared! Wait! Please! "

Evan began to fiddle with the hem of his shirt before he saw Jared sitting down against a tree sniffling, his eyes were red and puffy, he was hugging his knees slightly, it was an awful sight to see him like this. 

" J-Jared? " He called out to the small boy now made even smaller. He approached him slowly before sitting down next to him.

" J-Jared look at me. Please. " He softly exclaimed, as in a way to let him know he wasn't here to hurt him anymore. 

Jared sniffled slightly before looking up at Evan. Evan smiled gently and slowly wrapped his arms around Jared. He felt arms slowly reach around him too, hugging him lightly. He could feel his shirt dampening once Jared leaned his head into Evans shoulder. 

He began to softly play with Jared's hair, using his other hand to rub small circles on his back. They both leaned into each other more, relishing the needed contact. 

" E-E-Evan.. " Jared choked out.   
" I-I'm so sorry. I love you so much I'm sorry I'm so so sorry you don't deserve this.. " He kept choking out, sobs coming with every word. 

Evan removed his hand from Jared's hair to lift his head up to face him.   
" Jared..listen to me. You did some shitty shit but I did too. No one is at fault, it's okay, don't blame yourself. Okay? " Evan looked at Jared, his eyes glossy, but you could see relief being filled in them as he nodded and smiled slightly. 

Evan then leaned into him slightly, letting his eyes flutter close. Soon, his soft lips were on Jared's chapped ones. He felt no movement from Jared at first, causing a small amount of anxiety to sink in before Jared finally started kissing back. 

Evan grunted slightly as he was suddenly laid on the ground with Jared on top of him, the only thing that kept them from colliding was Jared's arms holding himself up above Evan. 

They stayed like that for several minutes, taking only second breaks before going back to kissing. They had both kissed others before, but this felt oh so different. It was soft and sweet, slow yet satisfying. It felt safe, like the rest of the world just fell away. 

Jared bit Evans bottom lip before reluctantly removing himself from the boy underneath him. He rolled off of him, making it so the boys were lying side by side, slightly panting and both very red. 

" So.. "  
" T-That wasn't a bad kiss Kleinman.. "  
" Heh..yeah no kidding Hansen. I thought you'd be a lot worst at it. "  
" Jared.. "  
" S-sorry bad habit. "  
" N-no not that. Jared, what does that make us? "

" Errr, well, maybe, you could be my boyfriend? " Jared slightly flushed as he said that, looking in the opposite direction as Evan. 

" I think that sounds amazing Jare. " Evan smiled a soft smile at Jared before sliding his hand into his. 

" Hey Evan? "  
" Yeah? "  
" I'm sorry. "  
" I'm sorry too Jared. "  
" ..Hey Evan? "   
" Yeah Jared? "  
" I love you. "  
" I love you too Jared. "


End file.
